Drummers Need Love Too
by xnnyfanx
Summary: Santa bums into the most amazing girl, but there is just one small problem. She is the baby sister to the CEO's of the new record company Lucifer just signed with. New characters were made and changed the story line up a bit! Rated T till lemons come. Reviews are welcomed, please don't flame me T-T
1. Chapter 1

**_Me: I do not own Sensual Phrase in any form! But I do own some of the characters and story!_**

**_Santa: Where am I?_**

**_Me: Oh! Hello, welcome to my fanfic about you!_**

**_Santa: Why are you writing a fanfic about me?_**

**_Me: Because I was so upset that you were still single after Sensual Phrase ended! So unfair! So I made a story just for you!_**

**_Santa: Oh…I see….so I can get whatever I want?_**

**_Me: It really doesn't work like that but I can find you love!_**

**_Santa: Alright, I'm down for that! Bring on the beer, ramen, and ladies!  
_**

**_Me: Whatever you say…_**

**_Hello people! I wanted to write something beside the Naruto fics I have been. So please remember, I am AWFUL at grammar, and this is my first fic aside from the Naruto ones. So please be nice to me!_**

* * *

**Santa's POV**

Playing drums is my life, being in this band is my life. My name is Nagai Yoshihiko my friends call me Santa. The nickname was given to me because my birthday is on Christmas Day, original I know. The band I am in is called Lucifer, we are one of the biggest bands in Japan. My band mates are also my best friends, if you don't know who they are you should Google it! Lately I have be feeling incomplete, I don't know what it is. I have everything I could ever want, fame, fortune, great friends, women…oh. Well I haven't really been with another woman for a while, I guess that's what I am missing…..love. I'm not going to let it bother me now, I just want to get home.

**Normal POV**

Santa is walking downtown Tokyo, he has his earbuds in just zoning out. He is wearing is normal street cloths, band t-shirt, ripped jeans, some arm bands and a beanie to hide. Walking isn't really the smartest of ideas but he needed to clear his mind. It had been a busy week for the band. A big record company in Tokyo wanted to sign Lucifer on their label. Love Hate Music Inc. the biggest music company in Japan! The company is run by two brothers from a formal metal band, they were the best. The oldest brother is Takeshi and the younger one is Keiji, Their parents own a music company in America! Santa use to listen to their music when he was a teenager, they were his heroes and now they wanted his band! Santa was grinning ear to ear just thinking about it, he didn't notice the girl running down the street. He felted a strong force hit his chest, then he noticed the papers flying around his head and a girl on the ground.

"Oh man lady, I didn't see you ther…."

Before Santa could finish he saw that this girl wasn't a girl but a woman. Her hair was in a long black ponytail with two pieces of her hair framing her face. Her bangs fell a little over her black framed glasses. She was wearing a white button up top with a black skirt just above her knee, and black high heels. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin creamy white. She was beautiful.

"Oh no! My speech! Oh god!" the girl cried.

"I'm really sorry! Let me help you!"

She rushed to pick her papers up, Santa started to pick them up as well. She jumped up and bowed then she was gone. Santa was left there speechless, he looked in his hand and saw he still had some of her papers in there. He looked through them to see if he could find anything useful in finding her. Nothing. Damn. He was about to throw the papers away when he saw she dropped something else, it was a badge. It was for Tokyo Hospital with her picture and name. He looked at the papers again and saw the heading was for Tokyo University. Maybe that where she was off to, he turned around and started to walk towards the college. He had to see her again….and give back her stuff.

**Ayami's POV**

I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Ayami ran out of her apartment with her speech and uniform. She had to be at Tokyo University in ten minutes to give a lecture and she was late. It was for beginning med students, she was to give a speech on working in a hospital and the daily challenges of being a doctor. Her old professor asked her to and she was excited, now she was going to look stupid walking in late. She was running as fast as she could, she looked down at her watch to see what time it was. Next thing she felt was crashing into someone. Her papers went everywhere and she hit the sidewalk. All she could remember was a man. He was saying something then she realized her speech was flying away in the wind and she was late.

"Oh no! My speech! Oh god!"

"I'm really sorry! Let me help you!" the man said.

She didn't really notice him helping her, after she got the last bit of her stuff she apologized to the man. Then ran for the University, she had five minutes damn it and she was going to make it.

Ayami finally made it, she saw half her speech was missing, luck for her she had her flash drive with the speech on it. She printed the missing parts and got to the class just in time.

**Normal POV**

He was getting closer to the University and becoming more nervous. "Come on man! Pull yourself together!" he told himself. He saw the University ahead, took a deep breath and kept going. What he had deduced was that it had to do with Medical, so he needed to find where all the science classes would be. He looked down at the name on the badge, Ayami Miwa. Ayami…her name was beautiful. He needed to find out where she was, she walk up to a dozen students and asked but they all didn't know. Finally he asked a male and he had an answer.

"Oh yeah, she is over in the student center. She just got done giving a lecture." he said.

"Thanks a lot man you were a big help!" Santa smiled.

He ran towards the student center, he looked around then he spotted her. She was talking to other students and a professor. He just leaded against the wall and waited, he didn't want to be rude and interrupt her conversation. After a few minutes she started to walk out the building and he followed.

"Excuse me!" he shouted.

Ayami turned around to see the man she had crashed into on her way over here.

"I am soo sorry I ran into you! I was late for this lecture I had to give and.."

"No, no, no, it's alright! I just wanted to give your stuff back" he smiled.

Ayami looked to see her half missing speech and her badge, she suddenly became very embarrassed and started to apologize again. The man stop her and smiled. She had to admit this guy was pretty handsome. There was something about him that made her feel warm and a little nervous, like a school girl.

"Thank you for returning my badge, I would have gone mad looking for it." she giggled.

"It's alright, but umm…." Santa started to stutter.

Santa was starting to rub the back of his head and kind of stutter a bit. Finally he took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you would like to have some tea or coffee with me." he asked

Ayami blushed. She never had a guy ask her out for coffee before. Friends at work didn't count, she smiled.

"There is a little shop here on the campus, we can go there if you like." she blushed.

"That sounds great to me." he smiled.

They both walked over to the coffee shop and ordered, Santa didn't know why he was feeling so nervous. He could easily smooth talk any woman but with her it was different. He just had to not treat her like those other girls, no pick up lines, just talking.

"I sorry but I didn't catch your name." Ayami asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry silly me. My name is Nagai Yoshihiko, but my friends call me Santa."

"How do you get Santa from Nagai?"

"I was born on Christmas Day, it was a running joke for me growing up, It just stuck."

" It's very nice to meet you Nagai, My name is Ayami Miwa." she smiled.

"It's a very lovely name, the last name sounds familiar. I can't think of where I've herd it from."

"Oh don't worry about that. It's no big deal!" she some what panicked.

"I hate to asked but do you know who I am?" Santa questioned.

"I'm sorry but no, have I met you before?"

"No, it's not that. I'm kind of famous and I wanted to see if you recognize me."

"Uhh, sorry but no, I work a lot and don't really watch t.v. or anything." she blushed.

"No, it's alright! I'm in a band maybe you might know the name. Lucifer?"

"Oh yeah, I have herd of the band, but only by my co-workers and patients."

"Well we just got signed on to the biggest record company here! Love Hate Music Inc." he grinned.

"Oh that is a good record company. Don't let the CEO's scare you, their big softies."

He tilled his head at her and she just smiled. He started thinking, after a few seconds it finally hit him.

"Your related to Takeshi and Keiji Miwa!" he jumped.

"You caught me, yep, they are my big brothers." she smiled.

"Wow that's amazing! I don't want to be rude but I've never herd of them having a sister."

"Oh, well I don't do the music business, the whole family is in it but me. I like to keep my life away from the lime light, but I'm not that unknown. I go to some events with them and everybody knows me, some reporters are nice enough to let me slide by." she giggled.

"There is no such thing as a nice reporter, how do you mange to get away?"

"I'm a doctor, I either have treated or am treating someone they know. More of a respect thing I guess."

"So you're a doctor? You seem really young are you an intern or something?" he asked.

"Heavens no, I am an physician, I treat anyone but I work with children mostly."

"Wow, how long did it take you to finish school?"

"Not very long, I crammed, what it takes for others to do in eight years I have done in four."

"My god woman! How is that even possible?"

"By having no social life and correcting you teachers all the time, where they throw you in advanced classes." she giggled.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25." she smiled.

Santa smiled back. She was amazing, everything he felt like was missing. They talked for hours about each other and interests. It turns out she was almost just like him! She liked the same bands, she loves ramen, yellow was her favorite color and she liked funny guys. This was his dream girl!

After the coffee shop closed, Santa started to walk Ayami home. They reached her apartment building and stopped on the steps.

"Thank you very much for everything today Nagai." she smiled.

"You can call me Santa."

"I think I like Nagai better but I'll call you Santa."

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

"Yeah, I would really like that." she blushed.

Ayami handed Santa her phone number, her cheeks where bright red. His heart was beating fast.

"Call me or text me whenever, Good Night Santa." she smiled.

"Good Night Ayami." he smiled back.

When Ayami was inside, Santa started to run home. He was so excited, he felt like a new person! Now to think when and where to take her out!

* * *

**_Awwww, wasn't it cute! There will be lemons soon, just not now, so bare with me. It will be rated T till lemons are posted. This is a warning lol. I hope the grammar isn't too bad, I have checked it. I'll update my other stories as soon as I can. Until next time….._**

**_See you in Chapter 2 :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I do not own Sensual Phrase in any way! But I do own some of the characters and story! **

**Santa: Wow, Ayami is amazing! You have to write more woman!**

**Me: No worries friend, I will type as fast as I can.**

**Santa: TYPE FASTER!**

**Me: Oh god now your turning into another Gaara!**

**Santa: TYPE NOW!**

**Me: AHHHHHH!**

**Santa: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN?!**

**Me: I'M SO SORRY!**

_Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been writing lately or in a year…Super super super sorry guys! Please don't hurt me!_

* * *

Just call her, just call her you big pansy! Santa was pacing around his condo with his phone in hand. How could he be this nervous?! Girls like this only come once in a lifetime! He needed someone in his life, Sakuya had Aine, Atsuro had Yuuka, Yuki and Maria, hell even Towa had Miya! He wanted someone he could share those moments with. He was tired of being single and alone, he wants something more. That someone is Ayami, it has to be, he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath he dialed her number, as the phone rang he felt his heart beat faster. What if she forgot who he was? What if she didn't want to go out? What if she has to wash her hair? The fact that women still use that as an excuse made him sigh.

"Hello?"

He felt his heart jump up in his throat.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"HI" Santa shouted.

Smooth move there Casanova, make her deaf over the phone. He hit himself in the forehead.

"Hello" she giggled.

" I'm sorry, it's me Santa from a few days ago."

"Oh! Hey! I was wondering when you were going call."

"Yeah. Sorry! I've been really busy at the studio and stuff."

"It's alright! I've been busy as well!"

"Haha well I was just wondering if you still want to go out?"

"Ummm I-I-I OW!" she shouted.

"Are you okay?!"

"I mean! I am still very interested!"

"Oh! Well I can pick you up at 6pm tomorrow, just wear something comfy!"

" Okay! See you tomorrow night!"

"It's a date!" he hit his forehead again.

"Bye." she giggled.

"Bye!"

He hung up his phone and dance around his living room. "Who has a date tomorrow night?! This guy right here!" He stopped and pondered on how he was going to make this date unforgettable. Everything has to be perfect, it just has to be, he needed everything to be flawless. Santa plopped down on his couch staring at the ceiling, he wondered what she was doing right now.

**Ayami's POV**

Ayami sat at her desk just lost in thought, thinking about Santa. She had bumped into him three day ago and he still hasn't called! Did she scare him of? Maybe telling him about her brothers wasn't the smartest idea. Maybe she did scare him off, he was really handsome after all. Very very handsome. She didn't hear the furious head nurse walking towards her.

"Bitch quit daydreaming!" he shouted.

She snapped out of her daze and looked up to see her neighbor/best friend/very angry nurse looking down on her. Makoto was the head nurse at the hospital and also the biggest bitch in Japan. He was a little taller than she, with short black hair and frosted tips. Makoto had his hands on his hips and he was glaring at Ayami, if looks could kill.

"What in the hell are you doing? Girl I will slap you don't think I won't!" he shouted.

"What did I do this time!" she whined.

"Well first off you missed your shift a few days ago and guess who Mr. Will bitched out?! Ugh! You know I hate dealing with him! Do you think all gay men are best friends?! Now you're daydreaming! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Ummm, I was thinking about Santa again?"

"Has he called you yet?"

"No."

"Pansy."

"He is not a pansy! Be nice!"

"Not my fault he is acting like a little bitch." he said while looking at his nails.

Ayami sighed. She was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten about her, She didn't really see herself as the prettiest girl, she really didn't think she was pretty at all. She sighed again, then her phone started to ring. Looking at the phone she began to panic.

"I think he is calling me!"

"Then answer it you boob!"

Ayami took a deep breath and answered the phone while Makoto listened in.

"Hello?"

She didn't hear anything.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked again.

"HI" Santa shouted.

Makoto pulled away while Ayami jumped.

"Is he trying to make you go deaf?! Damn, I don't know the guy and I already want to slap the shit out of him!"

Ayami rolled her eyes and continued on the phone.

"Hello" she giggled.

" I'm sorry, it's me Santa from a few days ago."

"Oh! Hey! I was wondering when you were going call."

"Yeah. Sorry! I've been really busy at the studio and stuff."

"It's alright! I've been busy as well!"

"Haha well I was just wondering if you still want to go out?"

She became really nervous.

"Ummm I-I-I OW!" she shouted.

Makoto hit her in the arm.

"Are you okay?!"

"I mean! I am still very interested!" she said while she was rubbing her arm.

"Oh! Well I can pick you up at 6pm tomorrow, just wear something comfy!"

" Okay! See you tomorrow night!"

"It's a date!"

"Bye." she giggled.

"Bye!" he finished.

She hung her phone up and started laughing. Makoto looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"I have a date!" she giggled

"Good lord hell froze over! Girl you have a date!" he smiled.

"Oh my gosh, what do I wear? What do I do? Oh gosh! I don't know if I can do it!"

The truth was Ayami had never been on a date before, or anything with a guy. She was still a virgin, never even been kissed before. She would have gone on dates but people can be really mean. Makoto saw the distress in her face and grabbed her to stead her.

"Look girl, You're 25 and you still have your V card! You are going on this date!"

"But what if I-"

"You will never know if you don't try!" he interrupted.

He was right.

"What do I do?"

"First, you're gonna do your rounds so Will doesn't jump on my ass! Then we will go from there." he smiled.

They walked out of her office, and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_Awww! Date night is coming soon! Again guys sorry for the long wait! Trying to get my schooling done and I almost forgot about the stories! UGH! But as a side note if you are reading this on June 25 then you are super awesome! Cause it is my birthday! I am now 22! Here's to having a great year with my awesome fans! Thanks guys! And whatever you do, don't tell Gaara I was here! _

_See ya in chapter 3!_

_-xnnyfanx_


End file.
